Mental Hospital
by SinisterSweet07
Summary: xx


Jane stared angrily at the nurse in front of her and the other five girls who got sent to the same institution as they took the laces out of their shoes and the chains off of their tripp pants. She crossed her arms and growled. She has been there for a week. You would think you would get used to it. She didn't want to be because she was planning her escape by the second. Jane's friend Sydney's brother sent her a package full of new clothes from hot topic. They took the chains off of everything. Jane got a new pair of converse and they took the laces out of them.

Later that day,in the cafeteria,Jane and her friends Sydney and Melody sat at the table in the center of the room eating their mashed potatoes,sliced hot dogs,and chopped up string beans. Not to mention the carrots and peas. The carrots had the pointy ends chopped off so nobody stabbed themselves in the throat with the carrots. The string beans were chopped up because they were afraid if they weren't they would try to strangle themselves with them. Now wouldn't that be a horrificly amazing death? Strangled by and stabbed to death by vegtables. Hmm. Jane poked around the food with her plastic fork. At the other side of the room,she could see her friend Steve enter the cafeteria with his tray. Steve was the newest person in the institution because he was running from the 'people in the white coats' for a while instead of going to therapy. Yes,my friends. Steve is Stephanie's boyfriend who the author of this fanfiction got addicted to Twilight. **A/N: No,I REALLY did.**

" Steve! My homie!" Jane yelled. She stupid and raised her fork up in the air. " Can you believe it?! We actually get to use plastic forks! And they trust us with them without stabbing it into our common hepatic artery!" Jane held the fork to her neck.

" Your common hepatic artery is in your stomach." Melody reminded her.

Jane sat down and rolled her eyes and began to eat her food some more. Instead of doing that,she picked up her plastic spoon (they couldn't have metal ones because they might go psycho and beat someone to death with it. Yes,beat someone to death with a spoon). She placed a couple of her peas on her spoon and began sling shotting them at the nurses while cackling evily. Some of the people in the surrounding area backed up,not wanting a pea to hit them in the eyeball.

Late that night,as Jane was lying on her bed staring out the curtainless windows,she came up with a plan. And yes,it was curtainless so nobody hung themselves by the curtains. She sat up and threw the blankets off of her and looked over at her friend Sydney who was sleeping restlessly. Her other room mate's name was Gina. She was in the mental hospital for having an extremely high case of OCD and rock obsessions. Jane picked up one of Gina's rocks from her collection off of the mantal and threw it at Sydney's head. She sat up.

" I'm busting out of this joint!" Jane whispered in the darkness.

" Really?" Sydney asked. She stood up. Gina woke up and looked at them.

" No! Not really. But I'm going to go have some fun! You in?" She asked Sydney. Sydney grinned.

" I'm coming!" Gina said cheerfully. She sat up and began stuffing the pockets of her pajamas with rocks. " - but I'm taking my friends with me."

" Lets blow this popsicle stand! Hurry up!" Jane hissed at Gina.

She began counting all the rocks in the palm of her hand.

" I'm trying to see if they are all here!" Gina moaned. " - see! Now you made me lose track! Now I have to start all over again! One..two..three.."

Jane and Sydney decided to go without her. They rushed over to the door and pulled it open. There was a nurse at the other side of the door about to come in,shining a flash light in their face. Jane winced because of the sudden light.

" Checks?" The nurse smiled.

" Yup. We're all here." Sydney smiled.

" And don't worry about us. We aren't trying to sneak out so we can go have some twilight related fun. No,heck no. We were just standing here in front of the door because we like the..smell. Of the door." Jane smiled. Sydney elbowed her.

" Oh. Okay." The nurse smiled and shut the door and began to walk to the next room.

" Idiot." Jane muttered under her breathe. Sydney giggled and the two of them ran out the door and down the hallway looking for something to do. Gina sat on her bed counting her rocks.

**Three hours later**

" Five hundred seventy one thousand million two hundred fifty two... Five hundred seventy one thousand million two hundred fifty three... Five hundred seventy one thousand million two hundred fifty four...Five hundred seventy one thousand million two hundred fifth five..." Gina said as she made a pile of rocks on her bed.

**Mean while**

Steve,Sydney,and Jane met up with their friends Stephanie and Maddy who escaped jail. (From when they roasted their shrink) They sat on the floor out in the hallway and played the Twilight board game.

" Hell yeah!" Jane screamed as she got a blue card which meant her Rosalie piece got to skip over five places,which landed her in the meadow giving her an extra five points. Steve groaned because his Edward piece got sent back to home.

To be continued...

**  
**


End file.
